The present invention relates to the removal of lice from individuals. More particularly, the present invention relates to the removal of lice from the hair and of individuals. Even more particularly, the present invention hereof relates to a system for dislodging and removing lice, including eggs and nits, from the hair of individuals.
A louse is a contagion, the plurality of which is called lice. Lice, typically, migrate within the hair strands of individuals and other animals, and quickly increase in number by laying a multiplicity of eggs or nits thereon. Specifically, Pediculus Humanus Capitis, otherwise known as "head louse", and Phthirus Pubis, otherwise referred to as "pubic louse", migrate and multiply within the hair strands of people. Lice transfer diseases, e.g., typhus and plague; they cause fever, headaches, chills, rash, swollen lymph nodes, weakness, to name but a few harmful effects attributable to lice. Lice migrate and multiply not only a person's head hair and pubic hair, but, also in eye brows, eye strands, under arms, and other parts of the body where hair grows. Furthermore, in the event that one family member or group member contracts lice, usually, another member of the family or group, if not all, contracts lice, also. The spreading continues until action is taken to eliminate the lice.
Typically, individuals suffering from head or pubic lice receive treatment from physicians. Such treatment includes either prescription shampoos, e.g., Qwell or Nix, or "over-the-counter" treatment, e.g., Rid. These shampoos do not eliminate the live lice on the person of the individual. Additionally, all clothes and fabrics which are presumed to be infested with lice must be washed in extremely hot water in order to assure elimination of lice therefrom.
Next, a nit comb is used to run through the hair of the individual in order to dislodge and remove the nits therefrom. Nit combing commonly takes hours. The use of a nit comb, alone, is a slow, tedious, and imperfect way to dislodge and gather nits from individuals. Usually, one who performs this step uses either the naked eye, or magnifying glasses to determine if all the nits have been removed from the individual. Each stroke involves taking careful measures not to contaminate others, and to disinfect and clean the nit comb. Additionally, a plurality of combs are typically used in one treatment in order to lessen the time consumption involved therein.
The present invention as described hereinbelow provides a more efficient approach for treatment of individuals or animals infested with lice, including nits. More particularly, the present invention provides an assembly for dislodging, gathering, and suctioning lice and nits from individuals and animals.